I cannot live without my life, I cannot live witho
by phoenix5192
Summary: One-shot.Edward à quitté Bella.Celle-ci se rend seule dans la clairière et se fait accoster pas Laurent.Mais aujord'hui, Jacob et la meute ne sont pas là pour la sauver.


Salut tout le monde! Enfin plutôt bonsoir, vu qu'il est pas loin d'une heure du mat.

Voilà un petit one-shot qui me trotait dans la tête depuis un bon moment maintenant, alors je me suis enfin descidé à l'écrire.

Pour ceux qui lissent ma fic "Metamorphoses", je posterais deux chapitres dans le week-end sûrment. Je sais que j'avais dis que je posterais dans la semaine après le chap 6 mais j'ai eu se qu'on appel communement le sydrome de la page blanche, et je n'ai pas été capable d'écrire un truc de potable pendant 15 jours... et puis après je suis partis quelques jours chez une amie, donc je n'ai pas pu poster.

Voilà, c'est tout ( enfin c'est déjà pas mal ). J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**I cannot live without my life, I cannot live without my soul.**

Je suis partis pour te protéger. Te protéger de moi, de ma famille, de mon espèce. Quand je t'ai annoncé ma décision – mensonge inventé de toute part – j'ai tellement espéré que tu ne me croirais pas, que tu percevrais le faux de mes paroles. Que tu démasquerais, tout simplement, la supercherie. Mais tu n'as rien fais de tout cela. Tu m'as regardé de tes yeux si profonds, me montrant ton incompréhension avant de laisser tes beaux yeux vides de toute expression. J'ai souffert de ta réaction, de ton regard su vide. J'ai souffert en silence. Ne t'avais-je pas promis? Comment pouvais-tu me croire?

Puis je suis partis, courant à travers la forêt, tentant de te fuir. Mon corps et mon cœur te réclamaient déjà, mais ma raison m'empêcha de retourner près de toi.

Je fuis toute compagnie, je fuis ma famille, je me fuis moi-même.

Je chasse, je traque celle qui voudrait te faire du mal par vengeance, alors que chaque secondes qui passent me rappellent près de toi.

Puis, un coup de téléphone. Alice. Je ne répond pas. Elle insiste. Une fois, deux fois. Et enfin je décroche, lassé que l'on interrompe ainsi ma solitude. Ce qu'elle m'annonce ma fait peur, alors je cours. Je cours pour te rejoindre, pour te protéger, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mon être entier devrait crier sa joie de venir te retrouver, mais la situation est beaucoup trop critique. Je cours pendant des heures, à en perdre haleine, mais quand j'arrive, le destin a déjà frappé.

Je m'arrête à la lisière de la clairière, de notre clairière, paralysé par ce qu'il y a sous mes yeux. Je le vois, il est dos à moi. Il t'enlace dans une étreinte presque amoureuse. Sa tête est penché dans le creux de ton cou délicat, et si je ne savais pas se qu'il te faisait, j'aurais pu croire qu'il t'embrassait. Je peux voir ton vissage qui ne reflète que la souffrance de son acte.

Je suis arrivé trop tard.

Je cris ton prénom. Il me voit. Il prend peur et s'enfuit, te laissant tomber à terre.

Avant que tu ne touche le sol, je te rattrape et te sers contre moi. Tu es aux portes de l'inconscience. Je t'allonge sur le sol, m'assis à tes côté et pose ta tête sur mes genoux. Le peu de sang qu'il te reste s'échappe de ton corps frêle par la morsure sur ton cou. Ton cœur bas faiblement, si faiblement que je suis obligé de tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Je ne veux pas que tu sombre, alors je te parle.

-Bella, regarde moi! Je t'en pris mon amour, regarde moi, ne t'endors pas. Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime! S'il te plait, ne me quitte pas! Ne me laisse pas seul!

Ma voix est secouée de sanglots, mais aucune larme ne s'échappe de mes yeux assombris par le chagrin. Tu ouvres lentement les yeux, faisant glisser une étincelle d'espoir dans mon cœur alors que j'entends le rythme du tien s'accélérer. Tu essaye de lever ton bras, mais tu es trop faible. Alors je saisis ta main et la place sur ma joue. Ta peau est glacée.

-Edward, murmures-tu, je t'aime.

Tu ferme les yeux, ton bras retombe le long te ton corps et ton cœur cesse de battre. Pour l'éternité.

Alors je crie, je hurle ma douleur. Je sers ton corps sans vie contre mon cœur mort en même temps que le tien. Je pleur, de ces sanglots sans larmes que seuls les vampires savent faire. Pourtant, j'aimerais que les larmes s'écoulent le long de mes joues. Ma voix se brise, et j'arrête de crier. Je regarde ton corps immobile. Tu es glacée, comme moi. Tu es pâle, comme moi. Ton cœur ne bat plus, comme moi. La mort s'est emparé de ton corps, comme moi. Mais le différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi je vis. Ou plutôt, je survis, car sans toi je ne peux vivre.

Je perd la notion du temps. Je reste assis par terre, toi dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche, automatiquement, tel le zombi que je suis devenu. Alice est en pleur à l'autre bout du fil. Elle me dit qu'il est temps que je remmène Bella chez elle; son père est très inquiet. Elle me donne rendez-vous à la villa. Toute la famille est revenue à Forks après qu'Alice leur est apprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors je te ramène près de ton père, et comme moi, il s'effondre de douleur. Mais sa souffrance n'est pas comparable à la mienne. Rien ne peut lui est comparable.

Toute la ville de Forks est présente à ton enterrement, ainsi que tout les Quileutes et toute ma famille. Tous pleure. Même Rosalie, d'habitude si froide, est ébranlée par ta mort. Mais pas seulement. Elle seule à compris que se n'était pas un vie qui s'en était allée, mais deux vie, liées à jamais par les liens de l'amour.

Je suis le dernier à passer devant ton cercueil, tout les autres commences à partir. Ma famille me laisse seul devant ta tombe, me laissant te dire adieux. Mais je ne te dis pas adieux, je te dis seulement à bientôt.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

Je place une rose rouge sur ton cercueil, solitaire parmi les blanches.

Ton meurtre ne resta pas impuni. Le lendemain de ton enterrement, je dis adieu à ma famille. Ceux-ci savent se que je vais faire, et ils me m'en empêche pas, comprenant, essayant de comprendre ma douleur. Alors je pars, me lançant en chasse.

Je traque pendant des jours ton exécuteur, Laurent. Je le trouve, sa vie s'achève.

Je traque également Victoria, finissant le travail que j'avais commencé.

Et enfin je me rend en Italie, voir les Volturi, symbole de royalisme chez les vampires. Eux seuls peuvent mettre fin à mes souffrances. Mais ils refusent; Aro, l'un des trois fondateurs ayant d'autres projets pour moi. Il ne me laisse plus le choix.

Alors qu'il me tourne le dos, je bondis. Mais je ne l'atteins pas, la douleur me clouant au sol. Je ne cri pas. La souffrance qui parcourt mon corps n'est rien comparé à seule que irradie mon cœur.

Et pendant qu'il achève leur macabre travail, je vois ton visage m'apparaitre. Tout est blanc autour de toi. Tu me tends les bras et je viens te rejoindre. Je me blottis dans tes bras et respire ta merveilleuse odeur. Mon cœur s'envole et je ne ressens plus aucune douleur.

Je m'élève avec toi, pour pouvoir passer l'éternité à tes côté.


End file.
